DNAngel meets Fruits Basket
by lokinorsedeity
Summary: Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hikari are thrown into the Fruits Basket dimension for no reason. What will happen when they start to live in Shigure's house? Will the Sohma Family curse be safe?
1. The confusing beginning

**The confusing beginning**

_Dark…do you feel that?_

_**Are you referring to a pulling sensation that runs through our entire body?**_

_That's the one._

_**Nope…I didn't feel a thing.**_

_DARK!!!_

The pulling sensation that both Dark and his Tamer, Daisuke Niwa, felt would take them into a completely different world!

* * *

"_WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOU DAMN RAT?!" _roared a certain _orange-haired_ boy.

"_Someplace quiet…which means that you won't be joining me, you STUPID CAT."_ A _purplish-haired _boy replied calmly. A girl with _brownish-hair_ and _blue _ribbons started to freak out because of the boy's usual bickering. The two calmed down when they realized that they were agitating the girl. The boy with the purplish-hair said, "I'm sorry if we were troubling you again Ms. Honda."

"You'd think she'd be USED to this by now…" muttered the orange-haired boy.

"Do shut up you Baka Neko."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DAMN RAT?!"

"Kyo! You two really shouldn't fight in the middle of the street!" cried the girl called Honda.

"HE STARTED IT!" said the orange-haired Kyo.

"I did not. You started it like you _always_ do!" said the other boy.

"Um, Yuki? I think Kyo is right about you starting it…" said Honda nervously.

"I guess I did start _this _one. But not the ones before it," said Yuki.

"I'm glad SOMEONE is on my side! Thanks Tohru!" said Kyo.

"You're welcome Kyo," replied Tohru.

The three headed back to their little home in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Daisuke and Dark went home after a successful night of thieving. Dark lay next to Daisuke (figuratively speaking actually). Dark and Daisuke shared the same body, so it was impossible for them to lie beside each other. Dark's familiar, With (or Wiz), was next to Daisuke on the bed. Wiz looked like a floppy-eared rabbit in Daisuke's opinion.

The Phantom Thief and his Tamer fell sound asleep; not even a tornado could wake them!

Across town, another boy with a split personality lay sleeping. His name was Satoshi Hikari and his other half, Krad the Homicidal Blond. Satoshi slept on his bed, unaware of the pull that would throw him and Daisuke into another world.

In their beds, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru slept, never knowing what would happen soon. For when the dimensions collide, both worlds will have to deal with cursed families.

* * *

(This fanfic was made on a whim, and as such, HAD BETTER NOT GET REVIEWS WITH THE TERMS MARY SUE OR GARY STU. Anyone caught using them when reviewing for _ANY_ of my fanfics will suffer my wrath! _YOU WERE WARNED._) 


	2. Three clans and their family curses

**Three clans and their family curses**

Daisuke woke up and quickly jumped out of bed. Which was a _very_ smart move since a large slab of SPIKED-METAL came crashing down! He got dressed and ready for school in less than a minute before his mother came into his room. Then he went through his usual wake-up ritual of going through each of his _mother's _traps that she set EVERY day!

Satoshi on the other hand, woke up and took 30 minutes to even get out of bed. His low blood pressure prevented him from getting up sooner. (Having Krad as an alter ego didn't help much either!) Satoshi got dressed and left for school.

_

* * *

Kyo and Tohru were already awake when Yuki finally came down. Tohru was preparing breakfast; Kyo was polishing off what was left of the milk. Yuki, despite his usual morning-stupor and knocked Kyo through the screen for no apparent reason. Kyo got up and was really mad!_

"_WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR YOU DAMN RAT?!"_

_Once again Yuki nailed Kyo, though this time he was fully awake!_

"_Do shut up you Stupid Cat."_

"_THAT'S IT! IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!"_

"_Kyo, Yuki! Breakfast is ready!" called Tohru from the kitchen._

"_We'll settle this later…" snarled Kyo._

_An hour later, Kyo is nursing his bruised pride yet again after losing to Yuki. They head to school as normal. How could they have ever known that a week later, their semi-peaceful lives would be thrown into utter chaos?! _

_

* * *

Dark…the feeling we had before…it's back!_

**Of all the…just ignore it.**

_Okay…_

-----------

_**Satoshi-sama…did you feel that?!**_

_That pulling sensation is back. I've about had it up to here with that thing!!_

The sensation that the two teens and their alter egos felt was getting stronger every day. The day that it finally dissipated would signal that their time in their home world was ending.

It took four more days before it finally dissipated. Daisuke and Satoshi were talking about random things when they felt the sensation that had been bothering them for weeks abruptly stop!

* * *

"Satoshi, did you…?!" started Daisuke before he started to glow an eerie midnight-black…

"Daisuke!" Satoshi cried before he started to glow a red-gold.

One moment, they were standing on solid concrete; the next they started free-falling into an unfamiliar town!

"WAAH!" the two cried as the ground kept growing closer and closer until…CRASH! They collide with the ground.

"Ow…where are we?!" said Daisuke slowly.

"I don't know…but I hope they have aspirin!" muttered Satoshi under his breath.

A pair of rabbit-like ears pop out of Daisuke's bag.

"Wiz! Are you okay?!" he cries with worry. Wiz looks at him with a concerned expression. Daisuke sighs in relief that his friend was unharmed from the fall. He and Satoshi slowly stand up; they try to figure out where they are to no avail. Daisuke and Satoshi wander around for a bit before they finally admit that they need help. Daisuke sees someone approach; he goes up to them and asks, "Can you help us? We're kinda lost."

* * *

Satoshi's eyes narrow when he sees the stranger's appearance. He had black/white hair and an expression that said, "Get lost!"

"Sorry kid, but I have no idea where anything is either!" he  
snorted. (Getting lost was the boy's specialty!)

Satoshi turns when he hears someone else coming from behind. He motions to Daisuke to follow his example as he blends in with the darkness. The others come into view, and Satoshi's eyes widened. The first was a girl with brown hair and a meek demeanor. What made Satoshi's eyes widen was her companion, a boy with _light purple/blue_ hair and an annoyed look when he saw the stranger boy with the nasty attitude.

"Hatsuharu, what are YOU doing here?!" the boy said, his eyes on the first.

"I got lost trying to find Shigure's house again…" the black/white haired boy said casually. The other boy would have said something if he hadn't noticed a rodent on the ground looking directly at him. They stared at each other for a minute before the boy's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

"What did it say, Yuki-kun?" asked the girl.

"My friend here said that something or _someone_ fell out of the sky earlier!" said the boy, who was apparently named Yuki.

"That would explain where these two runts came from…" said Hatsuharu as he grabbed Satoshi and Daisuke before they had time to react!

"Let us go!" snarled Satoshi angrily.

"Haru-kun, you should really let them go!" said the girl.

"I would; except for the fact that they hid as soon as they heard you coming!" said Hatsuharu.

"Who are you two anyway?" asked Yuki.

"I'm Satoshi and the red-head is Daisuke." Satoshi said carefully.

"Hey!"

"Do you two have a home?" asked Yuki.

"No; we just got here a few hours ago," admitted Daisuke.

The girl's face changed from freaked out to just-plain-weird in two seconds after he said that.

"Yuki, do you think we could…?" she started to say.

"Tohru, I don't think that's such a good idea…" said Yuki. One look at her eyes told him that saying 'no' might not be such a good idea. He sighed before he turns to them and says, "I might as well call the house to warn them…"

* * *

Yuki goes to the nearest phone and calls the house. They then head towards Shigure's home for dinner. 


	3. A majorly confusing night

**A majorly confusing night**

"Where the hell have you been?!" snorted an orange-haired boy with an annoyed look.

"We ran into a little snag on the way home, you Stupid Cat." Yuki said, his expression unreadable.

"Give me a break… Dealing with Hatsuharu wouldn't take you THAT long!" the other said, his anger rising.

"It wasn't Haru that caused us to be late… It was these kids!" growled Yuki.

"I don't see any brats…" said the other.

"Who are _you _calling a brat?!" said Satoshi annoyed.

"What the…!" said the orange-haired boy; Tohru and Daisuke came into the light. His face turned comical; Daisuke tried his best not to laugh.

"Kyo, what are you and Yuki arguing about this time?" said an older man from the doorway.

"It was my idea to bring them…" said Tohru worriedly.

"You might as well come in…" said the man.

* * *

After dinner, the quick introductions were made.

"My name is Shigure Sohma. The foul-tempered boy with the orange hair is Kyo Sohma. You've already met Yuki and Tohru…" said Shigure.

"I'm Daisuke Niwa and my friend here is…"

"Satoshi Hikari." Satoshi finished, ignoring the confused look on Daisuke's face.

"Nice to meet you, Satoshi and Daisuke. Where do you two come from?" asked Shigure. Daisuke told him the name of their town, but Shigure had never heard of it.

"Don't you runts have a home or something?" said Kyo with boredom.

"If we _had_ anywhere else to go, then we would have already! Did that never occur to you?!" snapped Satoshi.

"Are you _looking_ for a fight, little boy?" said Kyo with an evil look in his eye.

"_Satoshi, you better not be thinking about allowing HIM out!_" hissed Daisuke. Satoshi shot him a look that said, "Do I look that stupid?!"

"Kyo, calm down!" said Tohru, panicking because of the two bickering. Daisuke was in a similar state.

"Why are you picking a fight with these two, you Baka Neko?" said Yuki in an annoyed tone.

"What'd you say?!" growled Kyo in anger. Daisuke was starting to really freak out! He did _not_ want to see anyone fighting because of them! He was about to do something when Kyo is suddenly sent flying through the window!

* * *

"What just happened?!" said Daisuke.

"You spazzed out while Yuki kicked him through the door," said Shigure. He appeared unconcerned about the fighting…almost as if this were normal!

"I'm gonna kill you, YOU DAMN RAT!" roared Kyo angrily.

"I highly doubt that you could, _you orange-haired-foul-tempered-idiot!_" Satoshi smirked coldly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" snarled Kyo as he threw a large piece of wood at the blue-haired teen. He dodges it with ease and it continues towards Daisuke!

"Daisuke, don't even think of pretending that you can't jump out of the way…" said Satoshi with a serious look. Right before the branch hit Daisuke, he jumped up and it falls to the ground.

"I would say I'm sorry, but you're as obnoxious as the Damn Rat!" snorted Kyo. At that, Satoshi looses what little patience he had and sends Kyo flying with a punch.

"Nice hit…" commented Yuki.

* * *

"_Kyuuu…"_ cried something from inside Daisuke's bag.

"Wiz! I forgot he was still in there!" Daisuke exclaimed as he tried to lift the branch off his bag. Daisuke realizes that Wiz might have been spared from the falling wood; however, he wasn't about to take any chances. He was relieved when the floppy ears appeared out of the space that hadn't been squished under the branch.

"Wiz, are you okay?!" Daisuke exclaimed as he reached into his bag and pulled the creature out.

"KYU!" the rabbit-creature cried as it quickly hopped up his arm and onto his head!

"I'm glad you were hurt Wiz!" Daisuke said happily.

"Um, Daisuke…what exactly is that creature?" said Shigure.

"A floppy-eared rabbit." Daisuke said vaguely.

"Are you sure? I've never seen such an odd looking rabbit before," commented Yuki.

"I'm pretty sure that's what he is…though to tell you the truth, I don't actually know…" Daisuke admitted when Kyo appeared out of the bushes, thoroughly pissed.

Wiz notices Daisuke's sudden attitude change when he sees the boy and figures out WHO threw the branch!

* * *

"KYU!" growled Wiz angrily before he attacked Kyo unmercifully!

_Woah…and here I thought you were the only one he really didn't like!_

_**Shut up…**_

_I hit a sensitive area, didn't I Krad?_

_**Shut up, blue-boy!**_

* * *

"Now that that's settled, we have to figure out where to put you three until you find your own place!" said Shigure.

"It's pretty obvious that Daisuke can't stay with the Stupid Cat…" said Yuki.

"I'll stay with him…" said Satoshi with a shrug.

"Then Daisuke and Wiz can stay in my room. Um, Daisuke, will your friend attack me like he's doing Kyo?" said Yuki.

"Nah, he's only attacking him 'cause he threw that branch!" laughed Daisuke.

And so, with the living arrangements made for now, the Sohmas and the three boys from another world went to bed. But what will happen tomorrow?


	4. High School hell

**High School hell**

Daisuke woke up the next morning, groggy and unaware of his surroundings until he realized _where_ he was and remembered the events of the previous night! He got up and headed down the stairs, trying not to let his morning routine back home come to surface. He was greeted by Tohru and _Kyo_ of all people, the latter drinking what milk was left straight from the carton.

* * *

"Morning Daisuke!" said Tohru.

"Morning…" said Daisuke with a yawn.

"Where's that Damn Rat?" said Kyo.

"He was still asleep when I checked. What about Satoshi?"

"He looked about as awake as Yuki when I woke up."

Yuki and Satoshi entered the room, barely half-awake. Kyo made a comment about the two being 'peas in a pod' which caused Yuki to kick Kyo through the screen door. Satoshi wakes up and sits next to Daisuke.

* * *

"Hey, Satoshi-kun, why are you and Yuki never fully awake in the morning?" asked Tohru.

"I don know Yuki's excuse, but the main reason I'm never really awake is because I have _low blood pressure_. It generally takes around thirty minutes for me to even be aware of my surroundings." Satoshi replied, sipping his tea.

"Oh dear! It's almost time for first period!" said Tohru in an upset voice.

"Relax Ms. Honda, we're on a late start today remember?" said Yuki gently.

"I forgot!" said Tohru with a relieved laugh.

"Morning! Don't you look like the Bluebird of Sunshine this morning Kyo!" said Shigure as he came in.

"Is he blind or just exceptionally stupid?" said Satoshi to Yuki. Yuki shrugged and went back to his breakfast.

"Well Satoshi and Daisuke, what do you two plan to do today? Are you going to enroll in the middle school?" said Shigure who hadn't heard the comment.

"What school do you guys go to Tohru?" asked Daisuke.

"We're in the High School. But I don't think that you two would be able to apply for another year…" answered Tohru.

"Why? Because of our age and height?" said Satoshi.

"Yup," said Kyo.

* * *

"Well I don't think that'd be a problem…" said Daisuke with a mischievous glint in his eye. Satoshi saw it and grinned. He _knew_ what Daisuke had in mind.

"Oh? And why's that?" said Shigure.

"You ready Satoshi?" said Daisuke.

"You bet. We'll be right back. I can guarantee that you three won't recognize us!" laughed Satoshi as they left the room with a grin.

* * *

5 minutes later, the door opens to reveal an older boy with purple hair and violet eyes. Another follows with amber eyes and blond hair.

**"Well, what do you think?"** said the first boy.

"Who the hell are you two?!" said Kyo.

"_Told ya you wouldn't recognize us!" _snickered the second boy.

"_Daisuke and Satoshi?!_" the Sohmas exclaimed in shock.

**"Heh, you're looking at 2 guys who are masters at disguise!"**

"I'll say! I couldn't even tell the two of you apart from your real forms!" said Shigure.

"So which is Daisuke and which is Satoshi?" said Tohru.

**"I'm Daisuke…"**

"_And I'm Satoshi."_

"So the purple haired one is Niwa-kun and the blond is Hikari-kun?" said Tohru.

"_That pretty much sums it up."_

"I dare say that you two could easily pass as high school students! The only question is whether or not you pass the entrance exams…" said Yuki.

**"That shouldn't be a problem!"**

"_Yeah really… High school is NOTHING compared to college! I should know,"_ replied Satoshi.

"You went to college?!" said Tohru impressed.

"_I graduated from college when I was 8. I'm only in middle school because I wanted to have a NORMAL life!"_

**"Define normal with our families…" **Daisuke muttered. He received a quick jab from Satoshi for the comment. Yuki, Tohru and Kyo all headed to the school. Shigure took Daisuke and Satoshi to the building where the Entrance exams were taken; the two passed with flying colors. Shigure was a little surprised when he found out the names the two used however.

"Why did you say your name was Dark Niwa? And what's with Hikari Kuro?"

"I'm more used to being called Dark in this form. Though Satoshi's is another story…"

"_There's no chance in hell that I'd put down HIS name! Kuro was the best thing I could come up with on short notice."_

"Well either way, tomorrow you two will join Tohru and the others to school; be sure to stop by the office to get your schedules though!" said Shigure when they got back to the house.

They got their uniforms the next morning and left for their first day of High School next to Kyo and the others.


	5. The new students

**The new students**

"Class, we have two new arrivals today,"the teacher said before she turned towards the door, "You may come in now."

Two boys enter, one with glasses, purple hair, and his nose in a book. The other was blond with golden eyes and a smile.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet…"

The first boy closed his book, revealing his violet eyes, "My name is Niwa Dark. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Hikari Kuro." The blond said, his eyes surveying the room.

"Hikari and Niwa, you make take any available seats in the room," said the teacher.

Kuro/Satoshi sat down behind a girl with a Goth-demeanor while Dark/Daisuke sat behind Kyo.

* * *

During lunch, the two were approached by several girls.

"So where do you guys live?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Where do you come from?"

Dark says a few undistinguishable words under his breath before he goes back to reading his book. Kuro wasn't so lucky; when the girls realized that Dark either couldn't hear them or was ignoring them, they started to hover around Kuro even more!

* * *

"Yo Dark, how'd you pull that off?" said Kyo in amazement.

"Easy. I put a simple charm around my ears so that I could block out their insensate chatter. The only reason I even responded was cause the charm only allows me to hear someone when they use my name."

"Mind teaching ME that charm sometime?" said Kyo with a strange look in his eye.

"Sure…how does after school sound?" said Dark.

"Great! By the way, what book are you reading?"

Dark chuckled as he turned around to face Kyo with a smirk, "Who said I was actually reading it?"

Kyo bursts out laughing at this, which causes several of the class to look at him like he's lost it!

* * *

After school, on the roof…

"So all I have to do is say 'ecnelis'?"

"Pretty much. All your doing is saying 'silence' backwards."

"Cool. Do you think it will work tomorrow?" asked Kyo eagerly.

"One way to find out…" laughed Dark, "I think we better head home now, don't you?"

"By the way, what's with the glasses? You never said anything about needing them!"

"I borrowed them from Satoshi. It's something that helps keep fan-girls away," explained Dark as they headed down the stairs.

* * *

That night, Kyo was in for a nasty shock when he went inside the house.

"KYO-KUN!" cried a brown-haired girl with a stuffed-animal backpack. Kyo barely dodged in time; too bad Daisuke was right behind him! The girl collided with Daisuke and they were enveloped by a large cloud of smoke. Daisuke emerged coughing and looked to see where the girl had disappeared to. Much to his surprise, a _boar_ appeared out of where the girl's clothes were!

"What the heck just happened?!" exclaimed Daisuke.

"Kagura you idiot! What were you thinking?!" snarled Kyo angrily.

"Kyo-kun, how was I supposed to know that there was someone right behind you?" said the boar.

"WHA! This is too weird!"

"Like you'd know what being NORMAL means!" snorted Satoshi.


	6. Facing Akito

**Facing Akito**

"So what exactly just happened?" asked Daisuke after he recovered form the initial shock.

"Oh, it's nothing…" said Shigure nervously.

Daisuke would have said something, but another cloud of smoke enveloped the boar and revealed the girl from earlier…though much to Daisuke and Satoshi's horror she had NO clothes on!

* * *

"WHA!" cried Daisuke as he fell backwards. When he got back up, the girl was gone into the next room. But what caught his attention were the stares of the Sohma and Satoshi's look of annoyance.

**"What? Aw crap! Not again!"**

"Hey, Daisuke, why'd you change into your disguise?!" said Kyo.

**"Blame my family's Genetic heritage!"** said Daisuke as he sat up.

"Eh?" said Shigure confused.

_Good thing Kagura was the only one to transform… We might still be able to bluff our way out of this!_ Yuki thought as Kagura returned.

"Who's ready for some tea and snacks?" called Tohru from the kitchen.

"We're ready, Tohru!" replied Shigure.

* * *

"Here they… Daisuke, why are you in your disguise? We're not at school!" said Tohru as she entered the room. As she walked over to the table, she tripped and nearly spilled the tray! Kyo caught her in the nick of time; Yuki caught the tray. Another POOF of smoke and Kyo was gone! In his place was a cat who's fur was the exact same color as Kyo's hair!

"Okaaay…this is getting confusing now!" said Satoshi.

"Now look what you've done you Stupid Cat!" said Yuki angrily.

**"Well at least now I get why he calls you a cat…"** said Daisuke with a grin.

"Well if he turns into a cat, then does that mean Yuki changes into a Rat?" said Satoshi.

"You caught us… Our family has been cursed for centuries with this condition. Every time we hug someone of the opposite gender or when our bodies become weak we transform into one of the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac, well the 12 animals plus the cat anyway…" said Shigure. He amended the last part after he received a glare from Kyo.

"So Yuki's the rat, Kagura's the boar and Kyo's the cat. Which one are you Shigure?" asked Satoshi.

"I'm the dog."

"Why am I not surprised?" said Satoshi with a sigh.

**"Why didn't you guys tell us this earlier?!"** asked Daisuke.

"Because we've been trying to keep it a secret from everyone. Usually whenever someone finds out about us, Hatori erases their memories. Tohru is the only one who's escaped that."

"But now she'll have her memories erased because you two found out!" said Kyo upset.

**"Why?!"**

"Because Akito agreed to let Tohru stay only if she doesn't reveal our secret and no one else outside the family found out…" said Shigure.

"Who's Akito?"

"He's the head of the family."

**"What gives him the right to erase her memories because of us?!"** said Daisuke angrily.

"No one in the Sohma family has _ever_ stood up to him, and I doubt that they'll start now," said Yuki.

"Would it help if we explained what happened?"

"I doubt that; Akito is a bit…violent…at times. I don't think he'll let you two stay here now that the secrets out," said Shigure.

"Let me speak with him and then we'll see about that…" said Satoshi with an angry look in his eyes.

"I wouldn't recommend that Satoshi-kun."

"I can handle anything that fool throws at me," replied Satoshi firmly.

"Well, tomorrow there isn't any school, so I guess I could take you to the main house. But don't say I didn't warn you about him!" said Shigure in defeat.

* * *

The next day, Satoshi, Daisuke and Shigure went to the main house to speak with Akito. Daisuke was nervous, but Satoshi was calm and determined to help Tohru.

"Akito, you have visitors…" said Shigure. The two walked in, and they felt the glare from Akito even though he was half-way across the room.

"So you are the ones who discovered our secret… Why did you want to see me?" Akito said, quietly, yet menacing at the same time.

"We don't want you to erase Tohru's memories because of us," Satoshi said bluntly.

"Oh? And what makes you think that you can stop me?" cackled Akito coldly.

---------

_**Satoshi-sama, this doesn't appear to be going very well… Perhaps I should be the one talking to him?**_

_Not yet. If it looks like he's about to become violent or he attacks me or Daisuke, then you may come out. BUT NOT BEFORE, GOT IT?!_

_**As you wish, Satoshi-sama.**_

---------

"Maybe because we can do a trade of sorts?" said Daisuke coyly.

"What kind of trade?" asked Akito suspiciously.

"A trade of secrets. Your family isn't the only one with a curse," said Daisuke coolly.

---------

**Daisuke, are you sure about this? I don't trust this Akito-character…**

_Do we have any other choice?! They let us stay in their home even though they didn't know anything about us. Do you really expect me to sit around and do nothing while this guy hurts them?_

**…**

---------

Their private _mental_ conversation was interrupted by a vase flying towards Daisuke out of nowhere! He flinches and is unable to avoid getting hit. Satoshi's anger rises; and much to Daisuke's dismay, Krad the Homicidal Blond, switches places with the blue-haired teen. He not only stops the attack, he also destroys the vase!

* * *

"_I would not RECOMMEND that again. If you attack or throw things at either of once twice, then I can't guarantee that I won't retaliate!"_ snarled Krad. (Daisuke in the meantime was focusing on an image of his 'Sacred Maiden' Riku Harada. He follows Satoshi's lead and switches with Dark.)

**"I'm with Krad on this one. Just because you get away with hurting your own family doesn't mean that it'll work on US."**

"What…What are you two?!" exclaimed Akito in genuine shock.

**"We're just two boys…"**

"_With a family that's cursed. Like we said before, your clan isn't the only one with a curse,"_ said Krad coolly.

"I do believe that we _could _arrange an agreement…" said Akito carefully. He eyed both of them warily.

An hour later, Akito and his guests came to an understanding. He wouldn't tell anyone about their curse or erase Tohru's memories, and they wouldn't say anything about the Sohma's curse. They left with Shigure who was clearly impressed by their success. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru had stayed up to find out the results. They were relieved when they found out that Tohru's memories were safe!


End file.
